Returning
by IvoryGreenReading
Summary: Darcy returns home.  What does she find?  EClare fluffiness throughout. Chapter three: Darcy finds herself talking to Peter while her sister and her boyfriend cuddle in a booth.  What happens?
1. Details!

Ok, second Degrassi story (:

This time, it's what it's like when Darcy returns home...Mostly about her dealing with Clare's new boyfriend. NOT a one-shot. I have most of the next chapter ready. Thinking that I'll do a few chapters (2-3) dealing with each thing that Darcy would have to face after returning home.

Her family, everything that has changed, where/how she's going to live, and her past..

Dun dun dun (not really (: )

Lots of EClare fluff and beauty.

Enjoy

And review! Please, it makes me encouraged to write more and update faster!

* * *

**Darcy's POV:**

**

* * *

**

My breath hitched in my throat as I stepped from the plane. Two years. I'd been gone for two years. I searched for my luggage, and then fled the airport in search of a taxi.

I told the taxi driver the address for home, letting a few tears escape my eyes as I passed The Dot. I'd heard that it had burned down and had to be redone. But as we passed it slowly, I saw Peter setting a milkshake in front of a blonde haired girl. Peter…

I hadn't told anyone at home that I was returning. I figured a surprise would be so much better. I hoped they would agree that this surprise was nice.

I had only talked to Mom and Dad for the past two years. Clare was so busy being Clare that she was never there to pick up the phone. The only time she'd ever been mentioned was when I asked for her once. Mom had said she was "out with those boys again" and she wasn't sure when she'd be home. I had thought about asking who "those boys" were, but I had to get off the phone to finish up some work.

So there I was, standing in front of the house I'd grown up in, wondering what I was supposed to say to them once they answered the door.

Finally, I took a deep breath. I knew that only Mom and Clare would be home because Dad was at the condo this week. I'd spoken to Mom the night before about their divorce.

I knocked on the door. A bubbly, unfamiliar girl threw the door open. But, as her mouth dropped open and she began to squeal, I understood who it was.

Clare.

My baby sister, Clare, was no baby. She jumped into my arms excitedly. After a moment or two, she pulled away, "Darcy! You're home!" She laughed again.

"Clare…" I whispered. Suddenly, I took notice in something, "What happened to your hair? Aw, Clare!" I ran my hands through her hair, holding back any tears I might have had left in my body.

A few more moments passed before I questioned her, "Where's Mom?"

Clare shrugged, "Think she went to movies with her new _boyfriend_."

I laughed at Clare's wording. As I began to put my bags down, I noticed two boys standing behind Clare, "Clare, aren't 'ya going to introduce me to these _boys_." I giggled, slamming the door shut with my foot as I waved to the confused teens.

Clare gave me a confused glance before turning around, "Oh, that's Eli and Adam." She pointed to each boy. I could tell there was more to the story by the way she murmured their names.

"Hey…" both of them mumbled together.

After a few more seconds of silence, Clare motioned for us to go into the living room. We sat silently, but in those moments of silence, I gathered several new pieces of information I hadn't while we talked.

First, Adam was very petite and girly. Something was a little off about that boy…

Second, Clare was more different than I'd first noticed. She no longer wore her glasses. Not wearing glasses suited her well, might I add. Also, her outfit was very un-Clare like. She wore a short jean skirt with a pink floral shirt. She seemed very normally dressed. Yet, for Clare, that _wasn't _normal.

Finally, I found that Clare and Eli sat very close together. They seemed comfortable with the closeness. Well, that's a good topic starter…

"So Eli, Adam…How do you guys know Clare? She in one of your classes? After school stuff?" I shrugged, hoping I didn't sound too curious.

"Both of the boys are in my English class. Eli edits my work in class, too." Clare said, shrugging.

Eli peered at her out of the corner of his eye, "Really? That's all I get, Blue Eyes? Your editor? Hah," he paused to look at me, "I happen to be more than her _English partner_." He smirked. Clare was blushing furiously.

"And what else are you two?" I asked suggestively, arching one eyebrow high above the other.

"You guys are pathetic. Eli, stop messing with Clare and Clare, stop being a baby and tell your sister the truth." Adam whined, rolling his eyes at the pair.

I stared at Adam curiously as I heard Eli speak, "I am not _messing _with her, Adam. Simply bothering her." Eli smirked again as he turned towards Clare.

I groaned, rolling my eyes, "Tell me what?" I asked, crossing my legs.

"Um…You see, Darce…I um…" this time, Eli groaned.

"Clare and I are together." Eli finally said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes, "I figured. You guys are all over each other and you're just sitting there." Clare blushed, looking towards her lap. I saw Eli smirk down at her as he took her hand carefully. I smiled.

"Hey boys, can I borrow my sister for a quick minute? We have a lot to catch up on. Clare, your room?" Clare nodded, pulling her hand from Eli's. He smiled up at her lovingly as she walked with me.

As soon as we reached the stairs, I grabbed onto Clare's arm. I ran up the stairs, pulling her with me.

We ran into her room. I shut the door, turning to my baby sister.

"So, details?" I smirked as I saw her blush.

"About?" She pretended to ask. She knew what I meant…

"About? Gosh, I don't know…That boy down there staring at you like you're his god." I smiled, falling down onto her bed. Clare gracefully sat next to me.

"One, he does _not._" She giggled, though, "and two, it'd take _way _too long to explain us."

"I've got time." I smiled.

Clare opened her mouth to speak, but a knock came to the door, "Clare, I have to go. Adam's going to hitch a ride with me. I'll let Mom know you're not coming for dinner tonight, though. You and your sister have a lot to catch up on." Clare stood, rushing to the door.

She opened the door, smiling at the dark haired boy, "'Kay, Eli. See you tomorrow?"

Eli nodded, "Of course you'll see me tomorrow. We have English, don't we?"

Clare giggled lightly, "Yep. Tell your Mom that I'll be over tomorrow night for dinner. And make sure she knows I'm sorry I bailed."

"I will. She really loves you, Clare." Clare blushed, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm glad. I really love spending time with her." Eli smiled down at her as they pulled away.

They quickly kissed each other, "Love you, Blue Eyes. Pick you up tomorrow, 'kay?"

Clare nodded as Eli turned to leave, "Love you." I smiled at my sister's gushy ways with her new boyfriend.

"Details!" I screamed before she could turn to me.

"Fine. But I have to do it fast. Now that I'm not having dinner at Eli's, I have to come up with something for us to eat." I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. So, how'd 'ya meet?" I fell farther onto her bed, snuggling up to a pillow as she sighed contently.

"Well, right after I got my eyes fixed," she motioned to her eyes, "I heard that everyone thought I got a boob job."

I eyed my sister curiously. She just smirked.

"I know. Anyways, I thought that no one notice how I _really _changed. Alli and I were fighting over my glasses because I wanted to put them back on since no one noticed my eyes. We ended up throwing them into the street on accident."

I laughed, "Typical clumsy Clare." I murmured. Clare stuck her tongue out at me.

"Yeah, yeah. So, a black _hearse_ drove up and crushed them. At first, I was a little mad, but it ended up being Eli. He told me I had pretty eyes after I told him I didn't need my glasses anymore because I had gotten laser eye surgery."

I nodded, finally understanding why she didn't need her glasses. Then, I sighed, throwing my hands to my chest, "Aw, that's cute."

She nodded.

"Any secrets? He seems…_mysterious._" Clare paled.

"Several secrets. Well, two major ones, I guess." I cocked my head to one side, squinting at her.

"You'll be all judgmental on him. He's a really sweet guy. Just with a few…problems. One of them is nearly gone, though!" I smirked at her, throwing a pillow at her. She caught it gracefully, giggling.

"Tell me! I won't judge. Promise."

"Well," Clare began, biting at her thumb nail, "See, two years ago, Eli and his ex-girlfriend, Julia, got in a fight. He told me it got pretty bad. That he had said things he later regretted. She left on her bike and was hit by a car…" She hung her head at the suddenly sad words.

I gasped, covering my mouth. I sat up, grabbing onto Clare's hand. She looked up and smiled slightly.

"Anyway, he had a rough time accepting it. After we met and got closer, we actually kissed for a project. Afterwards, he turned cold and refused to even look at me. When I went to his house for closure, we went for a ride in his hearse and he told me about her. Said he liked me and he couldn't _just _be friends with me. I ended up hinting to him that I'd give him some time. A few weeks later, we were together."

I smiled, "Good. At least he found the courage to move on."

"Not completely…" Clare laughed slightly, but still sounded very down about whatever the subject was.

"What now?" I sighed, crossing my arms.

"Well, after Julia died, he started to have trouble coping. So, instead of coping, he found something to obsess over. It's actually very common." She looked up again before laying down next to me.

"And that obsession would be…?" I asked, turning to stare at her.

"Things. He became a hoarder. Refusing to throw anything away. But, it's okay now. We've been going through his stuff, sorting out his past." She gave me a genuine smile this time. I pulled her hair from in front of her eyes.

"He seems nice. No more drama besides that?" she shrugged. But a few moments later, her eyes grew.

"Well, there was that one time…" She glanced up at me through her thick eyelashes, giving me a shy smile.

"And what would that be?"

I took a deep breath. Not only did my baby sister have a _boyfriend_. She had a _hearse _driving boyfriend who had a dark past.

Sexy.

I mentally laughed, bringing myself back to reality as Clare spoke, "At Vegas Night- this school dance- Eli was nearly stabbed." I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head. My mouth was open in shock. Clare giggled slightly.

"Please, explain. Now." I demanded, pushing at her arm to enthuse my interest in the topic.

"Gosh, pushy. So, Eli and I had just become official. And I mean _just. _That morning, he'd helped me get Simpson off of my track for a stink bomb," she paused as she saw my reaction, "Yeah, tell you later. Eli's explanation now."

I nodded, motioning for her to continue.

"So, he asked how I was going to thank him and before I knew it, he was kissing me. Believe me, I was _so _confused. Alli convinced me to ask Eli about our status. After a _very _quick conversation with Eli, we were together. But, Fitz told me that if I didn't go to the dance with him, things may "happen" to Eli. So, I had to go with him."

I pushed my hands behind my head, "Who's Fitz?" I asked casually, pretending I wasn't _dying _to hear the answer.

"This bully that's been bothering Eli. They'd already been in multiple fights and- what?" Clare cut herself short as I started to giggle.

"Clare, that's hot. You're boyfriend _fights_."

"It is _not _hot! It's dangerous and idiotic. It nearly ruined our relationship. Even if he _was_ fighting to defend my honor." She laughed as she slipped into a state of deep thought. But, she quickly snapped from the phase.

"Okay, can I finish? So, I went to the dance with Fitz. Eli was steaming with anger but tried to hide it from me the best he could. It was weird…Having to tell my _very _new boyfriend that I wouldn't go to the dance with him even if I was dying to. And not only that. I was going to the dance with the person he despised most." She sighed.

Clare took a deep breath before beginning again, "Eli tried to convince me to _poison _Fitz. Just a puking poison, but still poison. I refused to be a part of it and left him outside alone. Later that night, Eli slipped it into Fitz's drink anyway. Fitz got mad and went after Eli with a knife. Fitz ended up stabbing the wall next to Eli, but I was still terrified." She closed her eyes. We stayed there, laying next to each other peacefully, for a few minutes. Finally, Clare shifted, "I need to start dinner."

"Yeah, you should. Then, we'll discuss how sane you are to be with this boy." I laughed.

Clare stared down at me as she stood up, "I've thought of that often. But every time I try to pry away, I find a reason not to." She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she laughed.

"Clare," I whispered as she tried to leave, "Is that an earring I see?" Clare began to sprint down the stairs, "Clare!"


	2. Purity?

Ok, chapter two!

Enjoy!

**Review, PLEASEE (:**

Love you guys

Caro((line))

* * *

I cautiously stepped down the stairs. Clare had left to make dinner nearly half an hour ago, leaving me to stare at her ceiling to think. She had avoided my earring question and now I was bound and determined to hear _that _story.

I walked into the kitchen, peering around to where Clare was standing. She had one hand on the oven as if she was about to open it and the other held a phone.

"No. Oh, that makes a little more sense. Okay, so in five minutes, take it out? Thanks Mrs. Goldsworthy. Sorry, I mean CeCe. Bye, see you tomorrow night." Clare hung the phone up before looking to me.

"I'm making some sort of meat thing. I'm not sure what it's called but Mrs. Goldsworthy, CeCe, makes it a lot when I go over. It's almost like a meat pie or something. But that sounds gross. This is delicious." Clare motioned towards the oven, smiling.

"That Eli's mom?" I asked, smirking.

Clare blushed, "Yeah. We're actually pretty close. I just can't get used to calling her _CeCe_."

I nodded. I suddenly had an evil grin run across my face, "So, where'd that earring come from, Clare?" Clare's eyes grew and she paled.

"Well um…You see, one day...Um." She laughed nervously. She began to try to step around me, but I put my hand out to catch her shoulder.

"Come on, Clare. You know I don't care. But I _do _want to hear the story as to how Ms. Clare Edwards got a piercing."

"Fine. Eli and I were on our first _official _date. Mom and Dad had said no, but I didn't want to disappoint Eli on our first date. So, I rebelled. Eli and I took off anyway. I was feeling so free that once Mom and Dad called to find me, I decided to do some more rebelling. Eli and I got matching piercings." She smiled, biting her lip at the memory.

"Wow. Any other things I need to know?" Clare pushed an oven mitt onto her hand to pull out the _meat thing_.

After setting the food down, she turned to me, blushing.

"Don't kill me…Or him." She shook at my gaze of worry.

"Oh God, Clare. What?" She looked down at her clammy hands, avoiding me.

"Notice anything different?" She asked, sitting at the table quietly. She held out her hand, avoiding my eyes.

I searched her hand and shrugged, "No why? What- Clare?" I grabbed her hand, gasping. She wasn't wearing it.

"Last week I told him I was ready. He'd been waiting _so _patiently. We even talked about how he'd marry me first if that's what it would take. But I knew- I _know_- that I made the right decision. We love each other." I shook. Saint Clare wasn't a saint.

"Did you go over to his house or-?" I pushed my hand through my hair quickly.

"No. Actually, he had joked to Adam once about how he "deflowered" me in an abandoned place of worship. So when it came time, I figured it'd be the best place…" She blushed again.

"And where exactly did your ring head off to?" She smiled at me.

"Eli wears it on his pinky now. He told me that it's like his own promise. 'Cause now I'm his. Forever." She smiled up at me, squealing slightly.

"I need to have a talk with this boy." Clare lifted her eyebrows in shock.

"Darce…" My head shot up slightly as my name was called out in a whisper. When I looked to Clare again, her phone was out and she was typing quickly.

She looked up, "There. I texted him. Told him you wanted to talk. Don't do something stupid, Darcy." I smiled up at her. In less than twenty seconds of setting her phone down, it rang out with an unfamiliar song.

_And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist__  
__and you kissed me like you meant it.__  
__And I knew that you meant it_

Clare picked her phone up, peering at it.

"The Dot. Ten minutes. Love you." She read allowed, giggling at the last part.

So we covered up our uneaten food, stuck a note for Mom on top of the counter, and began our walk to The Dot.

We arrived just in time to watch a black hearse park right outside The Dot. _Obviously Eli_.

Eli slammed the door to his hearse before heading towards the door. Clare ran ahead, throwing her arms around his waist. I was close enough to the two of them to hear a dark chuckle.

"Hello, Blue Eyes. You act like we haven't seen each other in months." He said as he spun to hold my sister as she held him.

I smiled at their affection as I caught up to them, "Can we get inside, lovebirds?" They both nodded, turning towards The Dot's door.

We quickly found somewhere to sit and stared at the familiar menus. I heard a gasp to my side, so I lifted my eyes to peer at the person.

"Darce?" Peter asked.

I gave him a toothy grin, standing for a hug.

"Oh, Peter…I missed you." I felt a dark feeling well inside of me, but I pushed it back with a wider smile.

"You too, Darcy." He stared down at me for another moment before clearing his throat, "What do you guys want?" He pulled a pad of paper out, clicking his pen a few times.

We all gave quick orders and I sighed with relief as Peter walked away. It was just too…_awkward_.

I could see Eli squirm uncomfortably as we sat there. His head was tilted toward the table in an awkward position. I smirked, finding the most amusing way to start the conversation, "So, my little sister gave it up to you, eh?" Eli's head snapped up, his mouth slightly dropped open.

"Darcy!" Clare scolded, playfully slapping my arm. Her embarrassment was _so _obvious.

Eli cleared his throat, "Well, yeah…If you want to put it that way." Clare giggled.

"And how would you put it?" I asked, laughing.

Clare looked up, beaming, "He called it taking me forever." She leaned forward, kissing his cheek. Eli was still wide eyed, staring off into space.

"Well, that's only slightly weird." I murmured, propping my head onto my hands. I watched Eli for a few more seconds, mentally howling with laughter as he slowly snapped from the shocked phase he was in.

I looked down to the hand Clare was holding. I smiled outwardly as I noticed a small ring on his finger, "You were telling the truth…" I said, grabbing for Eli's hand. Eli cocked his head in confusion as I examined the curious ring, "True love waits…" I whispered, laughing at how cheesy her boyfriend had suddenly become in my mind. Eli pulled his hand away quickly.

I was smiling so wide, I felt my cheeks beginning to burn from the stretch of my lips, "You better be good to her, Mr. Forever." My smile dropped when realizing something, "I bet Mom and Dad tried to kill you both…" Clare looked up innocently.

"They would…If they knew. They haven't even noticed I'm not wearing my ring. I haven't seen Dad in a week because it's Mom's week and Mom's been out so much that she just didn't pay enough attention."

I laughed, "You said it to me so easily, though."

Eli finally spoke up, "Yeah, but she didn't tell you everything _wrong _about me at the dinner table." He glared at Clare quickly, but his eyes softened as soon as the look appeared on his face.

"Explain, please." I said in a nearly questioning voice. I turned to Clare expectantly.

"Well, I couldn't take Mom and Dad and I became really rebellious." Clare started. She paused for me to cut in.

"I remember this story. Then you guys got matching piercings and yada yada." I laughed as Eli subconsciously grabbed his left ear.

"Yes. Well, the next day, I told Eli that when he got out of detention for not dressing in his uniform, he needed to come to dinner. See, I hadn't exactly told Mom and Dad about us…"

Eli growled, "Yeah, we'd been together a month and she hadn't said _anything _about me. I was…" Eli stopped, rolling his eyes as Clare grabbed his hand.

I motioned for Clare to continue the story, "Yeah, so Eli came over and I told them everything they would hate about my "big scary boyfriend"," She laughed at the words, "Like what his dad does, how black is nearly the only color he wears, about Morty- his hearse, and about his religion."

"You mean the lack ofa religion?" Eli asked, his voice growing deep as he said the last word.

"Wait…Let me get this straight. You have a hearse driving, mysteriously dark, beautiful, atheist boyfriend who fights? And you deny that it's hot?" I laughed as Eli grew pink as he screamed with laughter.

"Wow, Edwards. Refusing to say I'm hot, now?" Eli said sarcastically, tightening his grip on her hand.

"Yeah. Because it's not true." Clare responded, leaning towards him.

He smirked, whispering "Ouch!" before pecking her lips. After pulling away, Clare giggled.

"What? Is "ouch" really that funny?" I asked, sliding a little to bump my sister's side.

She peered at me through an auburn curl, "It is if it has a story behind it." I straightened up at the word "story".

Without any hesitation, Clare jumped into the story, "We skipped English once to work on a paper that needed improving on my part. He asked me a question-"

Eli laughed, "What's something that…pisses you off?"

"Oh yeah. And I said, "Besides my English partner?" and he said "Ouch!". He does it a lot now because I laugh every time."

I smiled, "You guys are sickening."

"Thanks." Eli said before pulling his phone out. I hadn't noticed it went off but saw it vibrating as he flipped it open.

"Tell her I say hi." Clare said, grabbing the milkshake Peter had put in front of her while we were talking.

"How do you know who it is?" I asked as Eli answered the call.

"Just listen." She laughed.

"Hey Mom. Yes, I'm with Clare. I already told you she isn't. Ok, I'll tell her. Ok, ok, ok. Well, Clare says hi, too, Mom. Yeah, ok. Ok…Bye."

Clare slapped his hand, "Tell her you love her!" She ordered. Eli rolled his eyes at her, sticking his tongue slightly out.

He grunted slightly, "Love you," Clare hit him again, "Mom." Eli flipped the phone shut, murmuring about how protective she'd become lately.

Clare giggled as he set his phone down, "You'd do anything for me." She said.

"You're repaying me later. Picnic? Urban adventure?" Clare nodded.

"Did you just say _urban adventure?_"_  
_


	3. Peter

Ok, I got some AMAZING reviews. They inspired me sooo much.

Not sure how much I like this one. I figured I needed some drama and not just fluffiness

Plus, I wanted more Peter!

Give me your opinion in a review.

Make Peter and Darcy together?  
Friendship?

Yeah, last thing...**PLEASEE REVIEW (:**

_Caro((line))_

* * *

I felt sick to my stomach. Here I was, watching my baby sister cuddle up to her mysteriously amazing boyfriend while I sat there, telling them how intoxicating they were.

I thought it was sweet, really, but I knew my sister had what the happy couple called their "forever" while I sat there watching my "used to be something" fill cups with milkshakes and coffee.

I had attempted to say something to Peter when Clare asked to switch sides of the booth to sit with Eli. But, Peter was taking a couple's order and I knew it'd be rude to interrupt…and I was too scared.

I scoffed as Clare tugged on Eli's odd necklace to pull him into a kiss. I turned bitterly, hoping not to see the love I yearned for. I found my eyes connecting with Peter's.

I heard Clare take a deep breath, and I knew it was safe for me to look back at them. But, I felt a pull to Peter. I stood, wondering what I was going to do.

I could feel Eli and Clare staring at me. I could feel Clare reach for me, too. She knew me _so _well that she knew where I was going and what I was doing.

Even if I didn't.

I sat on a barstool, ignoring my sister as she called my name. Peter sighed, "Hey, Darce. So, you likin' Eli?" He picked up a glass, turning to fill it with soda.

I shrugged, "Yeah, so far. Clare seems happy." I turned slightly to look at them. Eli had both his arms hung over her as she leaned into him contently, "_Really _happy."

Peter nodded, "Yeah. I met Eli a while ago but he came in with Clare once and I got to talking to him. He's a good guy. A crazy one, but a good one." I laughed slightly, rubbing my right arm to fill the silence that I hoped to break.

"I hope he is," I finally said, turning completely around to look at Clare- and to avoid his eye, "because Clare is head over heals for him. I've known that she's had a boyfriend for about two or three hours now and it's already obvious to me."

"I like him so much more than KC." Peter mumbled. I turned around in shock, cocking my head to one side.

"Who?" I asked, propping my head up on one hand.

"Clare's ex-boyfriend. How'd you not know about him? It was a while ago." My eyes had to of been giant as I gave Peter a questioning glance.

"No clue who he is. Clare never said a word…" I looked up, waiting for a response.

"Over there," Peter pointed to a booth where two teenagers sat, "Well, the boy is KC. He dumped Clare for Jenna- the girl with him. And if that isn't the worse of it, he got that girl pregnant. Honestly, Clare is way better off without him." I examined the two more carefully, and took notice in how drained and exhausted they both seemed.

"Well, as long as he was good to Clare while they were together…" I turned to look at Peter again, but stopped when realizing that Clare and Eli were gone from their seats.

"Not really. I mean, I knew that they were fine in the beginning and all, but after a while, they stopped coming here together and he was always with Jenna." I felt like the conversation should end there. I turned the rest of the way to Peter, nodded to his words, and sighed.

"Peter, the perfect couple disappeared so I have to find them. But we should start to um…hang out again. I miss it." He nodded, smiling.

"Course. You staying with your parents for now? I can just give the house a call." I nodded subconsciously as I spotted the two lovebirds.

Clare was sitting in his hearse, talking nonstop. Eli was nodding, staring at her lovingly in the passenger seat. He kept sneaking glances towards the steering wheel uneasily. I tapped the driver side window. Clare opened the door, smiling.

"You taking his car for a ride?" I asked sarcastically, watching Eli's face turn sour.

"No. That'd never happen. See, Morty is Eli's baby. No way would I- a barely sixteen year old girl with nothing but a permit- drive his baby." She glanced at Eli, giving him an annoyed look.

"Yeah. This is her first time in the driver's seat. Baby steps, Blue Eyes." Clare giggled at her nickname.

"Yeah. What am I going to have to do to drive him?" Clare asked suggestively, pulling herself closer to Eli. Ok, my _baby _sister was _not _talking like this.

"Next time I get in a fight don't nag me, three dates where you don't choose _anything _we do, an urban adventure, and a day of cleaning _during _school. Oh, and your driver's license." Clare nodded. It all seemed clean, but the words "urban adventure" still wandered. What were they?

Clare looked up at me, smiling, "Yes Darcy, all of those things are completely legal...Mostly. And, nothing is sexual in there." She laughed. Yep, she knew me too well.

Clare jumped from the car and Eli scooted over, "Drive you guys home?" Eli asked as Clare walked around the car.

"Of course." Clare said as she crawled into the passenger seat. I looked to the back cautiously, "Darce, I'll sit in the back." Eli arched one eyebrow up as she jumped over the seat.

"Thanks." I murmured as I sat in the front.

I was confused when a loud song came rushing to me. Clare hated this stuff so much. Classical used to be her favorite when we were kids.

Clare surprised me, though, as she screamed the chorus. Eli joined in, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. But, when the song quieted, Clare pushed her hand forward to signal for him to stop the music.

"Eli, can we listen to Dashboard Confessional?"

Eli growled. I knew only one of their songs. Just from that one song, I knew that they were definitely not Clare's type. But obviously, I didn't know her so well anymore. It was apparent Eli didn't like them. But, he popped the CD out and pushed a burned CD into the player anyway.

The first song came on as Eli turned a corner.

_Hope dangles on a string__  
__Like slow spinning redemption__  
__Winding in and winding out__  
__The shine of it has caught my eye__  
__And roped me in__  
__So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing__  
__I am captivated__  
__I am Vindicated__  
__I am selfish__  
__I am wrong__  
__I am right__  
__I swear I'm right__  
__I swear I knew it all along__  
__And I am flawed__  
__But I am cleaning up so well__  
__I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

I laughed as the chorus finished. Clare was screaming the lyrics, shaking her head to the beat. I saw Eli lift his eyes to stare at her in the mirror. He smirked. Clare made a good decision to be with him...

___So clear__  
__Like the diamond in your ring__  
__Cut to mirror your intentions__  
__Oversized and overwhelmed__  
__The shine of which has caught my eye__  
__And rendered me so isolated, so motivated__  
__I am certain now that__  
__I am Vindicated__  
__I am selfish__  
__I am wrong__  
__I am right__  
__I swear I'm right__  
__I swear I knew it all along__  
__So turn__  
__Up the corners of your lips__  
__Part them and feel my finger tips__  
__Trace the moment, fall forever__  
__Defense is paper th-_

Eli turned the music off, turning to Clare. We were sitting in front of our house now.

She gave him an annoyed look, but leaned forward and pulled his head down for a peck on the lips before bounding out of the car.

I turned to Eli, "Don't hurt her." I said in the most serious tone I could find. He nodded, a smirk still planted on his lips.

"I won't. More likely, she'll hurt me. I mean, one day, she's going to smarten up and leave me." His head dropped slightly as he shrugged.

I laughed, "The way I see it, if she smartens up, she'll never leave you. You're a good guy." He leaned into Morty's seat more, rolling his eyes. As they finished their one-roll spin, I felt the ice shatter.

"I know. I don't need you to tell the amazing Goldsworthy how awesome I am." He smirked again, popping the Dashboard Confessional CD out and putting his other CD back in.

I nodded as I slammed the car's door.

I saw Clare through the window, staring at me with wide eyes. Behind her, Mom stood with her arms crossed.

I huffed my breath out. _Ok, Darce. Just relax. It's Mom…_

Then again, it's Mom.


End file.
